


They Don't Know About Us

by onetruefangirl25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's not beastiality!!, Jealousy, Lime, Love, Romance, Screw you Casey Jones, apriltello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefangirl25/pseuds/onetruefangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April starts to doubt her current relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was inspired so much by the One Direction song, They Don't Know About Us. I don't own that song and I know I used the lyrics in Donnie's talk to April. I am still working on the requests and the If Only... fanfic but I just felt the need to write this. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it. I love u all! Bye!!!

It was a beautiful night in New York City. Stars were shining bright and the sky was so clear that not even one cloud dotted the sky. April O'Neil sat on the edge of her balcony window looking up at the sky longingly. She had lost a friend today, a very close friend, and all over a dumb argument. He had insulted her and he had insulted the current relationship she was in. She knew that he was upset when she got together with her boyfriend but she didn't know it had been that bad. Now, looking up at the sky, she began to question everything. Tears glistened in her eyes as she began to go deeper and deeper into thought. Just then, her boyfriend jumped down onto the balcony. "April? What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer seeing the tears in her eyes. She looked up and sighed "Oh hey Donnie, I-I just need to be alone right now" she said as she wiped her tears away. The mutant turtle frowned and sat next to her anyway. "I've learned what that really means by now...come here" he said as he held out his arms to her. 'He knows me so well' she thought as she crawled into his arms and let more tears fall. Donnie held her against his chest and comforted her in his warm embrace. After a few moments he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Talk to me April, what happened?" he asked. April sat up and took a deep breath "It was Casey, he-he told me that he was disgusted by this relationship we have and he's disgusted with me for going along with it...he said that either I break up with you or we aren't friends anymore...and-and when I didn't say anything he stormed off and said to never to speak to him again" she finished and a few tears slipped down her face. Donnie had listened intently to everything she had said and was sad, angry, and disappointed, not in April but in Casey. He and Casey hadn't always gotten along but he never expected him to do something like this. "April, if he can't accept our relationship because he's jealous-" he started but April cut him off. "It's not just because he's jealous Don, he said its wrong because your not human (A/N: beastiality or furry)! Do you know how wrong that is! It's frowned upon by everyone! But I don't want we have to be like that!" She yelled as more tears flowed. Donatello was taken aback by April's outburst but kept his composure. "April let me ask you something? When you think about it, am I a person or am I just an animal cast aside inferior to humans?" he asked. April thought about it for a moment an then answered "A person, your basically a human only green and with a shell." He gave a small smile and took her hands in his. "Exactly, what we have April isn't wrong. I am more human than anything and even that aside it shouldn't matter because who cares what the people out there think?" He said gesturing to the rest of New York behind him with a shake of his head. She looked away slightly embarrassed, ashamed, and confused about this whole situation. Donnie lifted one of his hands to the side of her face and tilted it so their eyes connected. "Let me tell you something. There are going to be people out there, like Casey, who are going to tell you we shouldn't be together, but this is true for every relationship. For every person out there who is going to root for you, there are going to be ten more there to tear you down. But this is okay because we have each other and it makes this bond stronger." He was getting more and more confident with the words he was saying and a fire started inside of him. He needed to let April know how much he cared. That no matter what they were going to be okay. He pointed out to the city "They don't know about the things we do, they don't about the 'I love yous', they don't know about the up all nights and they for damn sure don't know I've been waiting all my life just to have this love and have it feel so right! And I bet if they knew they'd just be jealous of us and the love we share" he said passionately and leaned forward so his lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers and he kept eye contact "Because April, they don't know about us" he whispered and finally close the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and communicated everything they needed to know. "I love you" Donnie whispered. "I love you too Don" she said. Don was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and he turned back to face her. "And your right Donatello, they don't know about us" she said as she dragged him into her room.


End file.
